


Dear Sister

by ofwondersandothers



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, For now it's just pain, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Kray/Heris relationship will be futher developed in later chapters, set in a slightly alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwondersandothers/pseuds/ofwondersandothers
Summary: Heris had always been nervous for her sister, Aina to be working alongside someone so reckless such as Galo Thymos.So when Galo comes knocking on her door without her, nothing good will come.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit & Heris Ardebit, Kray Foresight/Heris Ardebit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dear Sister

Heris knew something was off about this morning when her coffee was not as sweet, nor did the wind feel as refreshing. It was a feeling that perplexed her, the wave of uneasiness that swarmed despite her efforts to ignore. 

Perhaps she slept at an odd angle that threw everything off? Certainly, this was just a matter of her mind being overworked. 

Nothing was wrong...but it certainly felt that way.

_Ding._

Another perplexing course of the day - Heris hadn’t been expecting anyone. 

After all, it was the weekend & she liked to have a schedule...the only person she was anticipating seeing later was Kray. But even so, that was noon-- and was still a couple of hours away.

Perhaps he misremembered? Out of character for him...but possible.

Looking through the peephole, she squinted slightly at the sight of a disheveled Galo. His hair a mess, dirt on his face...with an uncharacteristic frown of uneasiness.

She opened the door and his expression transformed to fear, pleading with guilt. He was shaking and seemed to struggle with his stance, his gaze never quite reaching her eyes, proving much more interested in his gloved hands.

“ Galo? What are you doing here? Is Aina with you?”

He flinched...and that sent a shiver down her spine.

There was no reason for Galo to be here unless it had something to do with Aina--- the fact she wasn’t here meant something was wrong!

“ There was an accident.” he started, his gloves clenched into fists. His eyes looking anywhere but at Heris. Galo simply couldn’t bring himself to, they looked too similar. He never really noticed it until now.

“An...accident?” her voice was but a whisper, repeating, questioning, concern wrapping around each syllable. “ Where is she? Is she at the hospital? D-does she need blood, I-I can help!” 

As she spoke she began to retreat inside, panic whirling through a mind based on logic. Her gears became stuck on emotion, fear. But before she could even slip on her shoes, an arm caught her, forcing her in place.

“ She’s dead.”

Suddenly Heris felt as if she was floating away, her soul leaving her body. Those sea-green hues became watery, her brows furrowed in confusion, looking at Galo with such painful disbelief he had to take a step back, releasing her arm from his grip.

Aina was dead? How could that be- just the night before they had their typical call. Everything was fine. Aina was healthy, strong…how in the world could she be alive last night...and then dead today?

“How?” she dared to question, her body felt simultaneously weightless yet so heavy she needed to fall back and lean against the wall. Her eyes looked through Galo more so than at him.

This couldn’t be real after all.

His body stiffened, he wasn’t suited for this sort of thing. Ignis should have been the one to do this sort of report...he couldn’t handle looking at her while she was staring him down with such a pained expression. It hurt far more than any blow he’s ever taken.

“ I...messed up.” 

He couldn’t elaborate, the sheer admission of his guilt brought him to his knees, unable to look at her, unable to stand. The tears he had been holding finally came to surface.

Wait --- _Galo was responsible_?

If she thought her heart was racing before, this realization drove more adrenaline through her veins. Just moments ago she found out Aina was dead, her little sister - the very sister she worked so hard to protect and provide for. The very reason she was able to achieve everything she had.

And it was Galo Thymos’s fault.

“How do you _mess up_ ...and **kill** my little sister?” 

“ I-”

“Were you _reckless_ , like you always are? D-did you push your cockiness and fun ahead of Aina’s **_safety_**?!” 

Heris stood up, her body trembling, glasses fogged from her tears, her voice broken. Anger pulsed throughout her, more than anger - rage. Rage sparked from her grief at this insolent idiot before her. 

She drew closer to him, a marionette moved by the strings of pain and fury.

“ You always expected her to be there to save you when you went too far, right? Just how far did you go that it cost her her life, Galo Thymos?!”

This pain was more than she ever felt before, twisting like thorns around her heart and squeezing. Growing tighter and tighter with every breath. Without a second thought, Heris raised her hand back before thrusting it forward to collide with his cheek, leaving a painful red mark in its wake.

Her hand tingled and ached while the sound of collision echoed in her ears, glaring at the cerulean haired man before slamming her door. Yet, as the rage subsided, the woe sank in, deeper. 

Leaving Heris to collapse against her door, her fist punching at the frame as her tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Her heart hurt, a piece of her was missing now.

No matter how much she attempted to hold herself together, she was far too broken. The mind she carefully forged to think logically was falling apart. Emotion taking over, destroying so much.

Hours passed and she stayed like this, curled up against her door, her left hand’s knuckles now bloodied and throbbing, until finally, she received a call. 

_Kray Foresight is calling..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who has given this fic a chance, as it is the first fic in years that I actually had confidence to publish.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, though please keep any critiques constructive.


End file.
